


Music When the Light Goes Out

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cosplay, Halloween, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 关于万圣节和变装派对，Dean Winchester企图窥探自己的弟弟给自己准备了个什么惊喜。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Music When the Light Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> 肉不辣 万圣节贺文

“我说真的，我觉得我们需要休假。”Dean说，“我们每次都说要休假，结果从来没有——休息过哪怕一天——的时间。我说我们就该用下一个最近的节日放松放松，办个……呃，派对，什么的。”  
“可是那是万圣节，万圣节，Dean。”Sam把目光从电脑屏幕上一开来，转向他哥，后者正将脚高高地跷在地堡大厅的长桌上，喝着一杯威士忌，“你真的要选择……万圣节，来做我们的休息日吗？”  
“万圣节怎么了吗？”Castiel露出了不解的表情。  
“万圣节是什么？”Jack露出了更加不解的表情。  
一大一小合起来一点五个天使齐刷刷地盯着Sam，两双眼睛里流露出一样的疑惑。  
“嘿，至少那些都是假的鬼。如果我们拖到下一次，没准又会有什么紧急事件跳出来需要我们去解决。”Dean把酒杯放下，伸手去拍他弟，“想想吧，如果我们去参加什么‘最吓人的鬼’变装大赛，谁能击败我们呢？你说是吧！”  
“那些比赛都是为小孩子准备的，Dean，也许你还没有发现，但是我们两个的年龄加起来都有四又三分之一个十八岁了……”  
Dean噘噘嘴，耸耸肩，靠回了自己的椅子上：“你可真无聊……但是我还是坚持我们应该用这个机会休息休息，变装派对对你来说没有吸引力吗，Sammy，想想——”  
“我也没说……”  
“Then deal。”Dean跟法官似的拍了拍桌子，把腿放下，站起来，哼着Deep Purple的歌走了。  
Sam看着Dean的背影，像上次听到Dean对着变形怪婴儿哼Deep Purple的歌时候那样露出了一个笑容。  
看起来他们得订购一些南瓜……什么的，他漫不经心地想。  
“所以万圣节到底是什么？”Jack的声音从后面响起来。

//

“Sammy！”Dean走进屋子的时候Sam正在文档上编辑宾客名单（Dean：拜托了这又不是婚礼，为什么会需要宾客名单。如果斯坦福就是教人给变装派对列宾客名单的话，我可不可以要求他们把我付的Sammy的学费退回来），“你想好自己要扮成什么怪物了吗？”  
“呃……想好了。其实不是怪物。”Sam说，“我刚刚给Jody她们打了电话，她说她们很乐意来一趟——你呢，你想好自己要变装成谁了吗？”  
“有几个主意，我还在牛仔和Eliot Ness中间做决定。你想要扮成啥？”  
“我宁愿把我的主意偷偷藏着，”Sam笑，“但是你会喜欢的，这会是个惊喜。”  
惊喜？这下Dean Winchester那能害死猫的好奇心彻底被唤醒了，他走得近了一些，坐到长桌上，顺手捞走了Sam的酒瓶。  
“告诉我吧。”Dean说，“我不会说出去。”  
“不行。“Sam拒绝道，“这个惊喜是给你准备的。”  
Dean喝了一口啤酒，眼珠一转，舔了舔嘴唇，瞄了自己弟弟一眼——后者正在专心致志地看自己的电脑——很好。勇敢的Dean Winchester特工给自己布置了一个任务，他要从敌方身上套出那个万圣节的“惊喜”是什么，嗯，或许还要顺便套出一点别的什么。

//

正专注在电脑上的Sam突然感觉什么凉凉的、软软的东西贴上了自己的胯部，他叹一口气，将手伸到桌子底下去摸自己那不知道什么时候钻下去了的老哥的短发，“Dean……就算你这样我也不会说的。”  
“走着瞧。”Dean说，他已经熟练地用嘴把Sam的裤链打开，用嘴含住了Sam的龟头吮吸，Sam骂了一句操，然后喊他的名字。而下定了决心要逼供的Dean给了Sam一个深喉，将阴茎从嘴里吐出来，说了一句闭嘴，就回到了自己艰苦卓绝的特工任务上来。  
Sam在Dean嘴里射出来以后Dean将精液吞了下去，从长桌底下爬出来，“你的精液为什么有啤酒味？”  
“那是因为你刚刚喝了啤酒，冰的。”  
“你别说你不享受，因为你的老二明显不是这么告诉我的。”Dean在Sam旁边坐下，他发现自己的牛仔裤裆部也有些太紧了，只得调整了一下姿势，“这就是你想要交换的，一个火辣的口交，对不对？现在我可以得到我的报酬了吗，先生？”  
Sam看向Dean，“这不是关于交换口交……我告诉你了，这是一个惊喜，而惊喜应该是秘密的。”  
“你想要白嫖？”  
“别说的好像我们是嫖客和妓女的关系一样，Dean……现在过来。“  
“你才过来，小变态。”  
Sam把笔记本电脑合上，捧着他的脸给了他一个温柔的吻，而Dean，还硬着的Dean，不耐烦地扯过了Sam Winchester的衣领，另一只手伸下去摸Sam的老二。很好，Sammy又硬了。  
前几天他们忙着处理吸血鬼，都没有时间过性生活，今天谁也别想拦着他跟Sam在这张桌子上做爱，Lucifer不能，Chuck也不能，只希望记录者结实的地堡里面的桌子也够结实。  
Sam咬他的耳朵：“不要发出太大的声音，Dean……你知道现在地堡里不止有我们两个。”  
“别表现得好像我们是什么趁着孩子睡着在家里乱搞的爸妈。”  
“嗯……”Sam的手伸进了他的衬衫下面，指尖滑过Dean的乳头，“……我们不是吗？”  
在桌上打了一炮之后他们回到Dean的房间又来了一发。最后两个人疲倦地躺在床上，半梦半醒之间一个绝妙的想法蹿进了Dean的脑海，让他露出微笑。  
不就是惊喜吗？Dean心说，让你哥也给你准备一个。  
他这么想着沉入了梦乡。

//

“……这是他妈的第五次你试图用性爱让我告诉你我给你准备的惊喜是什么了，Dean！”  
“不要表现得像个混蛋嘛，Sammy。”Dean露齿一笑，“你喜欢我做的这些……”  
Sam认命地闭上眼：Dean说得对，他是很喜欢。但是在这件事情上他立场十分坚定：这是他为Dean准备的惊喜，他不希望这个惊喜被任何人包括Dean Winchester自己提前撕开包装纸。抱着这样的想法他只能尽量地、尽量地避免被自己明显乐在其中的哥哥色诱。而这半周，万圣节前的半周，见证了他有史以来最花样百出的一段性生活。Dean不厌其烦地把porn里学来的招数全都用在了自己可怜的弟弟身上。自从他们上次在地堡大厅险些把桌子操散架以后，Sam的生活就变成了一条挂满了槲寄生的走廊，随时会有一个Dean Winchester蹿出来强吻他。有一天Sam去厨房泡麦片，打开门却看见Dean雪白的、优雅的屁股，再往上是同样光裸的脊背，同河谷一般地弯曲的腰部上缠着一条粉粉的布料。操——Dean转过身——那是一条该死的围裙！它在Dean身上跟个大型挂件似地飘来飘去，薄薄的布料甚至无法掩盖他挺起的乳头……显然，Dean的色情恶作剧不止于此，因为夜里Sam回到房间打开门又发现自己不见踪影的哥哥正趴在自己的床上高高翘着屁股，淫水和精液打湿了被子，小穴里甚至还插着一条长长的、毛茸茸的猫尾巴。就算Sam晚上难得没有被Dean拽着上演严刑逼供的戏码，早上起床以后也会发现自己被铐在了床上，身上则坐着一个正忙着磨蹭他的阴茎的Dean，后者见他醒了就会露出一个得意的微笑——他的微笑能让阳光照满这一整间常年不见天日的屋子——“Rise and shine,Sammy!”  
Sammy对此的表示是自暴自弃地捂上脸。  
至于为什么他们两个会挤在比格森的厕所隔间里面，心跳对着心跳，呼吸贴着呼吸，像一对该死的屁股连在一起的婴儿（Sam纠正：那叫连体婴儿！）就要追究到四小时前Dean拉着Sam出门采购了。  
出门的理由确实很正当：这可是万圣节，而他们要办一个派对！就算是Winchester这种家庭里的小孩也该知道万圣节不能没有糖。  
但是Dean今天很奇怪，真的很奇怪。他在超市里不停地跺脚，活活吓跑了一个同样来到巧克力货架前的小女孩，在糖果区的时候正好好走着呢他又突然停下了脚步，险些把手里的购物篮啪地一下扔出去。Sam担忧地接过了Dean手里的篮子，带着自家哥哥去结账的时候悄悄瞄着余光里Dean那不耐烦的表情。  
“Dean，你怎么了？”Sam关切地问，接过菜单，“你是……身体不舒服吗？”  
Dean瞪着他，一会儿，他面色缓和下来，露出一个微笑：“我很好，非常好。”  
Sam发誓他看见Dean从侍应生手里接菜单的时候手猛颤了一下，这不正常，“你可不好！”Sam说，他开始有点着急了，“你说话声音都抖了！”  
Dean没有回话，只是点了双层加大的芝士汉堡，然后看着厨房的方向。  
突然他决定开口了：“你想知道我怎么了吗？”Dean说，眉头皱着，一副严肃的样子，朝着Sam勾勾手指，“过来。”  
Sam凑了过去。  
Dean靠近他的耳朵，嘴唇几乎贴在了他的耳垂上。  
Dean说：“我出门以前往我的屁股里塞了一点……小东西，我不知道你会不会感兴趣——”他笑起来，呼吸的气流抚过Sam的皮肤。  
Sam猛地站起来，砰的一声险些把桌子掀翻，他一把拽住了Dean，把他一路扯进了厕所。  
天哪，他看起来一定像个家暴男。  
但是他现在没有心思想那些了，他现在全部的心思都在他可恶的哥哥和哥哥屁股里的无论什么小玩意上。  
砰地关上门，把Dean和自己丢进一间隔间，啪一声锁上，Sam转过身看着Dean。  
Dean的喉结上下动了动。  
“你这个疯子，”Sam恨恨地说，低下头与Dean接吻，“我恨你。”  
“我知道你爱我。”Dean用两条胳膊环着Sam的脖子，一条腿抬起来踩在门板上，“想看看我身上藏了什么违禁物品吗，警官？”  
Sam退后一步，揪着Dean把他跟个煎饼似的翻了个面，让他跟那扇可怜的门来了个结结实实的亲密接触。  
Sam压低了声音：“把屁股撅起来，Mr Dean Winchester。”  
Dean靠在门上喘息着照办，那个小玩意一直顶着他的前列腺，一路走过来早已经忍到不行，勃起的部位都要靠宽松的长款大衣挡着，他毫不怀疑Sam一插进来自己就会高潮。  
Sam将Dean的裤子褪下一半，“肛塞，哈？”Sam挑眉，“你在把它塞进去以前清理过自己了吗？”  
“我很干净，先生。”Dean朝Sam抛了个媚眼。  
Sam没有回话，跪到地板上，目光注视着Dean的后穴，一双大手有力地揉上两瓣臀肉，将它们掰开，让微红的穴口和中间夹着的小玩具彻底暴露在了自己的视线里。  
过了一会儿，Dean正打算催促Sam赶快开始动作，结果就感觉到Sam的嘴唇和鼻尖贴上了自己的臀部。操，他弟弟张嘴含住了那个肛塞的橡胶底座，把它拔了出来，带出了一堆澄清的液体，滴滴答答地流下来打在Sam的衣服上。Sam亲了亲Dean的后穴，引起它的一阵收缩。他将肛塞收起来，站起身，一支手指探进穴口，肠道像一张嘴一样紧紧地贴着Sam的皮肤，终于他又摸到里面另外一个小小的、不紧不慢地震动着的小家伙。  
Sam附在Dean耳边笑：“一个还不够吗，还要两个……哥哥，你真是比我想象的还要放荡。”  
这句话不知道为什么勾起了Dean那被丢在角落里蒙尘的羞耻心，让他的脸一直红到了耳根：“闭嘴操我吧，婊子。”  
“闭嘴挨操吧，混蛋。”Sam回敬。  
“现在把那个破玩意拿出来，唔，把你的大——操，操你的Sam Winchester，你干什么？！”  
Sam全然不闻，另一只手往前伸去捏Dean的下巴，亲吻他的侧脸，在Dean屁股里的手指则还在往前推——  
操、操、操、操、操！  
Sam那该死的手指比他的要长，伸进去把那个跳蛋一直推到更深的地方。  
他不会再想……Dean的腿已经要软了，更别提润滑液还在顺着Sam的手指往外面流得后者整个手掌都是，等到做完他俩的裤子都该毁了。  
果不其然，Sam将手指扯了出来，将他那该同时被祝福和诅咒的大阴茎缓缓推了进去，将跳蛋一路送到一个前所未有的深度，跳蛋的震动让Sam和Dean同时发出了舒爽的长叹。

“所以你就含着这个东西逛超市是吗，哥哥？”Sam一边操他一边轻声说，语气听起来像是一声长长的叹息，他们的动作让门板咚咚咚地晃来晃去，所有人都会知道里面有两个性急的家伙在激情四射地一泄欲火。  
以前的那个小屁孩到底是怎么变得这么他妈的性感的，对于Dean Winchester来说这一直是个百思不得其解的难题，更别提现在性爱更让他的脑子变成了一滩混合了前列腺液和多巴胺的浆糊。他骂着脏话射在了那扇可怜的门上，Sam又给他翻了个面，托着Dean的屁股把他抱起来操，没过一会儿他就射在了Dean的身体里。  
“操，Sammy……”Dean几乎是趴在Sam的身上，他拼命地喘气，过了两秒他回过神来，抬头，目光直直逼向Sam，大声控诉道：“我操，你不戴套！”  
“明明是你没给我时间戴套！”Sam反驳，“而且你有套吗？”  
Dean想了想，“没有！”他理直气壮地说，“但是这也不是你他妈不戴套内射的理由！”  
Sam给了自己哥哥一个婊子脸，把那个肛塞又摸出来顺手塞回去。“别把裤子弄湿了。”他说。  
“你有病，Sam Winchester。”  
“你才有病，Dean Winchester。”  
“现在我先出去，然后过会儿你再出去？”Dean甩给他弟一个白眼，把衣服穿好，“妈的，我的汉堡都该凉了，都怪你！”  
Sam Winchester一脸“呵呵”，只听隔壁传来一个尴尬的、弱弱的男声：“呃……我觉得没有必要，你们的声音真的很大，我是说……”  
Dean和Sam闭嘴了，互相交换了一个惊恐的眼神：什么时候有人进来了？！  
最后两个“年纪加起来有四又三分之一个十八岁的”成年男人跟被教导主任抓到在器材室亲热的小情侣一样灰溜溜地出了卫生间，又灰溜溜地打包了汉堡，灰溜溜地离开了比格森。  
其实Dean是不怎么在意，但是他们大概也听到了他Dean Winchester是bottom的部分了，于硬汉形象有损……  
回去的路上Dean问Sam：“所以那个惊喜是什么？”  
Sam答：“很明显——那是个秘密。”  
“好吧，随你。”Dean对着前面一个乱开车的家伙骂了句脏话，该死的突然刹车让他感到自己身体里余下的精液晃了一晃。

//

之后Sam Winchester很欣慰地发现自己的哥哥似乎已经放弃了做Alicia Huberman，但是Dean Winchester背地里藏着一个更加阴险的计划。  
谁说他要放弃了？作为一个Winchester，Dean最大的美德就是永不放弃，最大的缺点就是过于固执。Sam Winchester成功地激发了Dean Winchester那猫的好奇心和牛的犟脾气。Dean Winchester不撞南墙不回头，他决定要将对Sam Winchester的地下斗争贯彻到底。  
抱着这样的信念，他在半夜溜下床，跑到大厅，打开Sam Winchester的电脑，一边像自己真像个他妈的翻老公手机消息的中年妇女，一边想我才不会像中年妇女这都是Sam逼的，一边想这种娘到爆的事情只有Sammy Girl才会干，一边想我操他不会真的翻过我手机消息吧。  
他熟练地打开浏览记录翻Sam有没有用过什么购物网站，无果，他打了个哈欠，又蹑手蹑脚地溜回自己的房间。  
殊不知Sam Winchester本人正躲在楼梯底下目送Dean离去。  
果然他的哥哥永远学不会放弃……

//

Dean Winchester查遍了他弟最近去的地方，什么都没有找到。距离万圣节还有两天，他决定直接搜。  
“Jack，”Dean说，“嗯，万圣节有这样一个传统，就是要买很多南瓜……我决定把这个任务交给你，我会让Sam开车陪你去的——”  
“听起来不错，”Jack点点头，若有所思，“但是我为什么不瞬移呢？”  
“……因为一个大活人凭空出现在菜市场中央会上头条的，boy。”Dean说，“哦对，记得不要跟Sam说我上次跟你谈过的事情，好吗？那是我们之间的秘密。”  
Jack和Sam前脚刚走，Dean后脚就潜入了Sam的房间，Sam甚至大意得没有把门关好，只是一推就开了。  
衣柜里依然是清一色的法兰绒，什么不太Sam的衣服都没有，意外之喜是Dean找到了一件自己找了很久的齐柏林飞艇巡演T恤——原来它这么长时间一直挂在Sam的衣柜里。他又翻了被单、抽屉，甚至是那个Sam硬要买来拉着Dean一起组装的、跟整个地堡格格不入的，宜家书柜（Dean：只有怪人才在卧室放这么大一个书柜！），什么东西都没有。  
找一件衣服怎么比找一个案子还要难？  
他蹲下来往Sam的床底下看的时候终于发现一个盒子，一个他从来，没有见过的，可疑的，盒子。Dean在心里尖叫着庆祝胜利，伸出手，手指勾住纸盒的边沿，将它拖出来，盒子有些重量，与地板摩擦发出了沙沙的声音——  
Dean激动万分地将手指覆盖在粗糙的纸板箱盖上，激动万分地将盖子掀开，里面放着一堆类似衣料的东西以及一张小纸条。  
Dean瞟了一眼那张小纸条，脸黑了。  
上面分明写着：  
哈，Dean，就知道你会来翻我的房间，你以为我会把东西藏在这么明显的地方吗？  
该死的，Sam在后面还配了一个歪歪斜斜的微笑表情，让Dean只想把这张纸条一把火点了——虽然他最后还是没有这么做。  
Sam和Jack带着一大堆东西回来以后，打开门，看见一个老实乖巧的Dean，翘着脚坐在桌子边喝酒，摆着一张臭脸——看来Dean看到他的纸条了。  
Sam下楼，把沉甸甸的购物袋往桌上一放，送给Dean一个明媚的假笑：“外面的阳光真的很不错，Dean。”

//

虽然他很讨厌这么说，但是在这次的“战争”中，大概，也许，Sam获得了胜利。  
万圣节到来了，小镇上的商店里面到处都放满了刻着鬼脸的南瓜，橱窗里面是黑纱和幽幽发着紫光的彩灯，穿着白布、戴着女巫帽、脸上涂着油彩的小孩到处跑来跑去，每家每户的人都准备好了足够的糖果给所有上门造访的小孩。  
Dean讨厌输给Sam！他忿忿地想着，手指覆在音响的旋钮上一转，Marilyn Manson的声音大得几乎要让整个地堡震动。  
客人已经陆陆续续地到了，其中大部分还称赞了Dean的上世纪禁酒探员装束。但是Sam却迟迟没有出现。  
Castiel走进大厅的时候拿着一把天使之刃，背后被这一对滑稽的大翅膀，上面还挂着一堆亮晶晶的小彩灯。他每走一步，那对翅膀就摇摇欲坠地颤抖一下，彩灯丁零当啷响成一团，“嘿，Dean。”他说，声音依然那么平静，那么……Castiel，“万圣节快乐。衣服不错”  
“谢了，Cass……你看起来像……一棵圣诞树跟一个还没有拔毛的炸鸡翅的结合体。”Dean评价。  
“谢谢。”Cass面无表情地朝他点点头，“其实我的天使翅膀不完全……呃，不完全长这样。我的翅膀它们……要更瘦一些，也更加亮，但是这是我能买到最接近的天使翅膀……Sam在哪里？”  
Dean噘噘嘴：“他还在房间里，Sammy Girl，估计正忙着搽口红呢。”  
“明明你看起来才更像是涂了口红的那一个……”背后一个声音响起来。  
终于来了，Dean想着要说一些关于他的迪士尼公主弟弟的笑话，转过头，却在他看到Sam Winchester的一瞬间脑子里所有的机灵话都无影无踪：“操，Sammy。”他吞了吞口水，哑口无言——在房间的另一端站着的简直就是现实版的Dr Sexy啊！Dean的内心已经在尖叫了。  
Sam将手随意地揣进白大褂的口袋里，慢慢地、慢慢地朝他们走了过来——好吧，也许没有那么慢，但此时此刻在Dean的眼里这就是一个无比漫长的升格镜头——Sam走过来，停在他旁边，看着彻底愣住了的Dean，面色严肃：“嘿，patient，我可不不记得我允许你下床了。”  
这果然是个惊喜！  
Sam满意地看着Dean说不出话的样子时，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他转过身的瞬间他背后的Dean捂住了脸：Jack站在Sam身后，脸上涂着厚厚的油彩，还戴着一个硕大无比的——红鼻头。Dean百分百确定Sam倒吸了一口凉气。  
“……Dean。”Sam回过头看向一脸心虚的他哥。  
“……Surprise？”Dean做了个放礼花的手势。

//

“我很抱歉，”Dean看了看Sam，又看了看Jack，又看了看Sam，“我不应该……呃，对你撒谎，对不起，Jack，撒谎是不对的……这不是你的错。”  
“是的，Jack，这不是你的错……”Sam瞪了一眼Dean，说，“至于Dean，我会让他因为撒谎吃到苦头的……现在去吧，放松一下……Garth带来了很多小饼干——今天可是万圣节！”  
Dean正打算跟着Jack拔腿开溜，却被Sam一把拎了回来，一路扯到了走廊里。  
“所以……苦头，哈？”Dean舔了舔自己的上唇。  
“闭嘴吧。”Sam说，把Dean推到墙角，低下头吻他的嘴唇，手隔着Dean的衬衫揉着他的胸前。  
所有人都在大厅，喝啤酒、威士忌、碳酸汽水，举起杯庆祝一个没有超自然生物作乱的超自然生物之日。而他们在没有灯光的走廊上跟两只互相给对方舔舐毛发的小动物一样磨蹭着几乎要把对方拆开吃下去。Dean开始后悔自己选择了扮成Eliot Ness而不是西部牛仔：他身上的衬衫已经皱得跟被拿去擦过窗似的了。  
在Sam吻到他的颈侧的时候Dean低下头，突然喊出来：“你传了牛仔靴？Sammy！你穿了牛仔靴？！”  
“我想这不是一个……谈论我的靴子的好时机，Dean……”Sam的手从衬衫的下摆伸上去。  
“这真辣！”Dean感叹。  
于是Sam也不好再说啥，只能致力于用实际行动吸引自己哥哥的注意力了。  
好吧，不过他们最后也没有真的在走廊里就干起来，毕竟外面就有人（他们还是要脸的！），派对还在继续，虽然当他们走回客厅的时候大多数人都以为他们在走廊或是卫生间里干了一炮。可怜的，蒙受了不白之冤的，教坏小孩的Winchester兄弟只能被迫地接受了罚酒。  
最后他们回到自己房间的时候已经过了午夜，客厅里到处是酒瓶，披萨盒和散了一地的梨花一类的东西。Dean决定让这堆垃圾看到明天的太阳再进垃圾桶……至于现在，他有些醉了，又找不到Sammy，只能回了自己的房间。  
打开门，Dean发现Sam正坐在他的房间的椅子上，Sam依然穿着那件该死地性感的白大褂，跷着一条腿，双手放在大腿上，手指交叉。  
“医生，”Dean走进来，看着Sam，微笑，“晚上好。”  
“晚上好，Mr Winchester——我可不记得我允许你离开自己的病房……”Sam站起来，走向Dean，低下头，像条大型犬似的凑近嗅了嗅Dean，皱了皱眉，“你还喝了酒，天啊，这可不是个好男孩。”  
Dean想到早先时候Sam说的话，抬起眼，“你要让我‘吃点苦头’吗，医生？”  
Sam和他接吻，手上一点不停地将Dean身上的衣服一件一件地剥下来，扔在地上。等到Dean已经未着寸缕了，他又放开了Dean，往后退了几步，坐到了床上，拉开了自己的裤链：“来吧。”  
Dean跨坐到Sam的大腿上，用屁股磨蹭他的阴茎，Sam拉住他的手，引着他去拿自己外套口袋里的润滑剂，又引着他把润滑剂挤在他们的手上，往Dean的后穴探去。  
“虽然我们没有参加‘扮演最可怕的鬼’大赛……对，那里……”Dean感受着后穴被开拓的感觉，不由得发出细碎的呻吟，“但是如果有什么‘扮演最性感的Dr Sexy’大赛，你一定得是冠军……不然我就拿colt把评委的头都打爆。”  
“谢谢Winchester探员的肯定，”Sam笑起来，他的呼吸也有些乱了，“你也是最辣的探员，有着最棒的屁股。”  
“我准备好了，”Dean吻Sam的额头，就像他们小时候Dean哄Sam入睡的时候做的那样，“现在你要操我还是怎么样？”  
做爱的感觉真的很奇妙，爱抚，深入，以及一些黏黏糊糊的肢体接触。Dean一直很喜欢性爱，性爱让他可以暂时地把那些糟糕的事情挤出自己的大脑，尽情地享受一会儿多巴胺泡泡在自己身体里爆炸的感觉，而跟Sam的性爱则比他在还没跟Sam捅破那层窗户纸的时候想象的——还要棒。Dean用他的胳膊环绕着Sam，这样他们就可以看着对方的眼睛，这样他们就可以一刻不停地拥抱，无论是身体内外都这样绵密地贴合。  
这是他们通往天堂的阶梯。

//

“我曾经很讨厌万圣节。”Sam突然说，他一边说一边动作着，“到处都是……都是各种我想要逃离的东西的影子，还有你——”  
十七岁的那个万圣节，酩酊大醉的Dean和他落在Sam嘴唇上的，充满酒气的吻，那个文如此温柔而又如此尖锐，尖锐得好像一把刀，将Sam Winchester的心脏跟一封信似的拆开，那封信他一直不敢打开，他害怕看到一些本不应该存在的东西，不如他对自己的哥哥抱有的某种无法言说的，倒错的欲望。  
十七岁的Sam推开了他的哥哥，落荒而逃，Dean第二天醒来之后什么都不记得了，但是Sam记得，他他妈的记得一切，记得他哥轻佻又可爱的笑容，记得他哥小腿的触感，记得他哥对他的呼唤，记得他哥身上一道又一道的伤疤。  
Sam无法直视Dean的眼睛。  
于是他继续逃，继续逃，一直逃到了书本里，逃到了斯坦福，逃到了Jessica身边，但是Dean……Dean追了上来——他是一个猎人，追逐是他的本能，即使他无意如此——当Sam在黑暗里看到了Dean的笑容，看到他漂亮的绿眼珠和上面闪烁的光，他就知道自己再也无路可逃。  
Dean是他的命运，而他将义无反顾地接受它，接受一切——就算Dean是地狱的业火，他想他也会头也不回地走进去的。  
“我爱你，”Sam说，他将脸埋在Dean的颈窝处，Dean的气味让他安心，也让他越发放肆地胡言乱语起来，“我讨厌你，Dean，为什么你一定要让我这么爱你——这么爱你——为什么——”  
“操，别说了。”Sam依然穿着Dr Sexy的大褂，而Dean身上早就一丝不挂，这本来就让Dean感到羞耻，突如其来的表白更是压垮了他的最后一道防线，Dean捂住了脸，而Sam隔着Dean的手背亲吻Dean的脸和嘴唇，“操。”  
Sam温柔地握住他的手腕，将他的手挪开：“我想看着你，Dean。”他说，他的眼神那样坚定地朝着Dean。  
Dean Winchester面对着Sam Winchester的目光，闭上了眼，他感觉自己被切开了，被打碎了，所有的内脏和器官在Sam Winchester面前摊开来，他是案板上的鱼，而Sam Winchester就是割开他肚皮的那把刀。他从来不情愿让别人窥见自己一团糟的内里的全包，Lisa不行，Cassie也不行。但是Sam，Sam Winchester，他的小弟弟Sammy——他们从小就跟一个花盆里相邻的两棵植物一样，连根系都在泥土里纠缠不清。Sam Winchester知道他所有的一切，但是Sam没有走，没有真的走，相反地，Sam吻他，告诉他他爱他，天啊，这一切太超过了，Dean Winchester可以在酒吧里同时和四五个陌生女人调情，却无法面对一句简简单单的我爱你。  
而Sam还在继续：“你是这样漂亮，Dean……”他把吻印在Dean的脖颈、耳畔、额头、嘴唇，他还将吻印在Dean身上的更多地方，“我爱你，我爱你，永远爱你……”  
“叫你闭嘴，小混蛋。”Dean更紧地抱住了Sam，他被身下的人撞得一晃一晃，像风里的一片零落的树叶，Sam是他的树干，他抱着他就知道Sam永远不会放过他，永远不会让他离开，而Dean也永远不会放手，就连死亡都无法让他们放手，毕竟他们是一对该死的连体婴儿，不是吗？  
万圣节、万圣节，平静的、美好的、没有超自然生物作怪的万圣节！十几年前的万圣节他偷偷闯进Sammy的屋子，Sammy也回到了impala的副驾座上，回到了这条仿佛没有尽头的公路上。十几年的时光让他们受了伤、流了血，却也让他们长大、成熟。他们从暧昧尴尬的，束手束脚的兄弟关系一直发展到今天可以真正与对方手足交缠地融为一体。他不知道别会不会满意，别人会不会指责他们同性乱伦，会不会要把他们绑到火刑架上烧死，但是此时此刻他们在鹅黄色的灯光下拥抱，Dean Winchester感到那些一切都不重要了——让别人操自己去吧，他为他们感到骄傲。

Fin.

*彩蛋1：Sam trying to explain the idea of costume party to 1.5 angels*  
Jack：所以变装派对是什么？  
Sam：你们要在派对上打扮成鬼怪什么的。  
Cass：为什么不能扮成天使？  
Sam：理论上可以，但是你本来就是天使，你不需要扮啊  
Jack：那我呢  
Sam：可以  
Cass：为什么Jack可以，我不可以  
Sam：天啊，Cass，我没有说你不可以扮成天使……

*彩蛋2：Cass shopping for angel wings*  
Cass：我要买一对天使翅膀。  
老板（拿出普通天使翅膀一对）  
Cass：呃，不是这种……要那种很大的，可以发光的。  
老板（拿出可以发光的芙兰朵露·斯卡雷特的翅膀）  
Cass：不是这种，是……呃，有羽毛的，而且比这个要亮，能闪瞎人眼（物理）的那种  
老板：？

*彩蛋3:Where did Sam Winchester hide his Dr Sexy outfit?*  
Dean：所以你把你的白大褂藏在哪了，我都没找到。  
Sam：你看过《东方快车谋杀案》吗？  
Dean：看了。  
Sam：嗯……我把衣服藏在了你的床底下。  
Dean：？你又是啥时候买的？  
Sam：N年前……（蓄谋已久）


End file.
